User talk:TheToughGuy
Hi! I have been part of this wiki for a while. I've been playing Bully since I was 12. I still play it and I think it is a cool game. I have both the oringial game and the remix. If you got any questions, post them under the Messages title. I will answer them when I get the change. =Messages= Have you ever created a story about going to bullworth as a student? Check my story out on my page and see what you think! -I think it is a great story so far! Re:...Playing Bully Series I will make more, it's just I kind of forgot about them. I'll work on one about the townies. Thanks, JennyVincent 00:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) whattup whats up player you've got some talent hope you'll be good friend to me, cause you can never have too many friends. tell me if you need assistance with something, if you do send it to my headquartersTheAgeofRockstar 16:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 06:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Be sure to tell everyone to read and comment on my blog! Kingofawosmeness777 01:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added on more to chapter 7, and chapter 8 is in the works so please read them. At0micb0mb123 02:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Check out chapter 18! It has a lot to do with Jessica! At0micb0mb123 20:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sockpuppetry Dan, if I decided to be a member of another wikia and I put a different username instead of using my username for this wikia, would that be considered sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry, or would that be okay to do? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN :Short answer that would be fine. :Long answer - for the most part what people do on other wikis doesn't effect what happens here on Bully Wiki. If you'd like to edit on a different wiki under a different username, that's fine as long as you don't start using that other username here without telling us it's you. If, say, you forget to log out and edit Bully Wiki under the other name, as long as we know it's you it's just a mistake and nothing to worry about or get you in trouble. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude Please stop adding Category:Bully to articles. Nobody has any idea what that category actually is, it just gets stuck on random pages, and I'm in the process of demolishing it in its entirety to be replaced with something more useful. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll stop. But I only do it because some of these articles don't have a category on their pages. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 27, 2011; 12:44 pm) Reply Thanks for bringing that to my attention. We do not need two pages on each subject, so I have redirected one to the other. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hey dude are you still on this site? i have a question